A Bad Mood
by iLuvJohnny
Summary: Sweeney Todd is in a very bad mood. He needs someone to take it out on.


_Sweeney Todd was in a very bad mood. He had only had one kill for the entire week, and he had savored it. He had stabbed the man several times, then strangled him, splattering blood everywhere. Then he slit his throat, blood pouring out of him like a fountain. The man's blood was everywhere, all over Sweeney, on the floor, the chair, the window, and even the vanity. That was three days before, and the mess had been cleaned up. But Sweeney was down to one last shirt._

_So he had called for Toby to come upstairs. When Toby entered, he ordered him to fetch Nellie Lovett. Toby ran downstairs and Sweeney had sat patiently in his shop, waiting for her. He waited for a good half an hour before he got fed up. He jumped out of the chair and stalked to the door. He threw it open and it banged loudly against the wall. He ran down the stairs and into the pie shop._

_Sweeney stomped across the shop and flew into Nellie's room. "Mrs. Lovett, where have you-"_

_Nellie spun around and gasped. She sat, her glistening body barely covered by a towel, drying her hair. Her hands flew to the towel, pulling it tighter against herself as she yelled, "Mr. T! What are you doing here?"_

_Sweeney's eyes darkened with lust as Nellie stood up and ran to her dresser. He could feel the erection growing in his trousers as he watched her reach into her dresser, the towel beginning to slide. _

_He ran over to her and ripped the towel off her body, his cold hands grasping at her slithery body._

_Nellie grabbed his hands and screeched, "What do you think you're doing?"_

"_Shut up." Sweeney growled as he shoved her against the dresser. She yelped in pain as her head hit the corner. His hands slid over her body, feeling her luscious curves and wet skin. She screamed and Sweeney pushed her closer to the wood._

_He squeezed her breasts, his fingernails digging into the soft, sensitive flesh. She whimpered, in pain and fear. Tears rolled down her face and over her neck. Sweeney's left hand slid down her stomach and rested on her warm slit._

_He massaged her opening and nibbled on her ear. She screamed and sobbed as he pushed his middle finger into her. He found he could only fit about ¾ of his finger in. He was confused only for a second before raising an eyebrow and grinning evilly._

"_Mrs. Lovett. You're not going to tell me you're a virgin, are you?"_

_She shook her head as she sobbed again. She tried to block out what was happening, but she couldn't._

"_Mrs. Lovett, I can tell when you're lying."_

_She looked down in shame and Sweeney had his answer._

"_Well, we'll have to fix that, won't we?" he growled, his voice husky and dark._

_She whimpered as he grabbed her and threw her onto the bed. She groaned and Sweeney turned her over. She looked up at him, complete terror in her eyes, and he smiled down at her. _

_He pounced on her and latched onto her nipple. He bit it and pulled on it until he drew blood. Nellie screamed and tried to fight him, but he was too strong. He held her arms down and sucked on her nipple, tasting the blood. She squirmed underneath him as he licked her stomach._

_He stood and Nellie tried to jump up, but he slapped her in the face, causing her to fall back down on the bed. She held her cheek and sobbed. He kneeled down on the bed in front of her and pulled her closer to the edge._

_He gripped her thighs, spread her legs, and held them up so she couldn't move. She squirmed and tried to pry his hands off her legs, but couldn't. The demon barber was strong, stronger than he looked on the outside. _

_He lowered his head and started lapping at her entrance. She screamed and sobbed as she tried, to no avail, to stop him. Suddenly, he bit down on her clit, harder than he had bitten her nipples. She screamed louder than ever before and wailed. He stuck his tongue inside her, as far in as he could get it. _

_She groaned miserably as tears still streamed down her face. Suddenly, he stood up, grabbing her arm, and pulling her to her feet. She looked straight into his eyes as she begged, "Please."_

_Sweeney smiled darkly and didn't respond. He gripped her arm tighter, leaving half-moon shapes from his fingernails. Nellie whimpered as Sweeney dragged her, naked and sobbing, out the door and into the shop. Thankfully, it was closed, but Toby was sitting in the parlor. _

_As soon as Sweeney dragged her into the room, she screeched, "TOBY!"_

_Sweeney glared at her as Toby came running into the room. He saw Nellie, naked, being dragged by Sweeney across the room. He saw her tear-streaked face, her puffy, pleading, miserable eyes. He ran over to them and grabbed Sweeney's hand, attempting to pry it from her arm._

_When Sweeney felt the small boy's hand on his, he turned and let out an animalistic growl. He smacked Toby, and the boy fell to the ground, close to unconsciousness. Nellie gasped and pounded on Sweeney's chest. He ignored her as he grabbed Toby by the arm and dragged him into Nellie's room. He left him in the middle of the floor and walked out, locking the door behind him._

_Sweeney yanked her back across the room and out the door. People turned to stare as Sweeney pulled Nellie up the stairs. She screamed for help, but everybody ignored her. He dragged her through the still-open door and threw her on the ground. Sweeney started unbuttoning his shirt as Nellie started attempting to scramble to her feet._

"_Stay. Down." he growled through gritted teeth. She fell back down and scooted back into the corner, trying to get as far from Sweeney as possible. He took off his shirt and threw it across the room carelessly. He took off his belt, pants, and boxers, and walked across the room to Nellie._

_He grabbed her arm and dragged her to her feet. She looked at him, horror in her eyes._

_He turned her around and pushed her to her knees. She was face to face with his huge, rock-hard cock. She immediately squeezed her lips shut, closed her eyes, and looked away. Sweeney reached down, grasped her head, and turned it back to his cock._

"_Open your eyes." Sweeney said._

_Nellie reluctantly opened her eyes, which widened at the sight of his cock close-up. It really was huge. Her body convulsed as she sobbed._

"_Open your mouth." he growled._

_She shook her head violently._

"_Do it." he snarled._

_She shook her head again and whispered, "No."_

"_What did you just say?" he asked, his voice dangerous._

_She shook her head again as Sweeney continued, "Because I was sure you just told me no."_

_He yanked her up by her hair and she screamed. He brought her up to face him and slapped her again. She sobbed as he said, "You do not tell me no. Understood?"_

_She nodded and he shoved her back to her knees. She stifled a cry as her knees met the floor._

"_Now, open your mouth."_

_She slowly opened her small mouth and turned to face his cock. Without warning, he pushed her head forward and his cock entered her mouth. She groaned as it went down her throat. She choked and gagged, but Sweeney pushed himself farther into her. _

_Tears rolled down her face and she sobbed. He pushed himself into her until her lips met the base. He began moving inside her. His hips moved back and forth as he brought her head to him as well. Finally, he groaned and came in her mouth. The warm liquid filled her entire mouth and dribbled down her chin._

"_Swallow it." Sweeney growled, looking down at her with an evil smile._

_Sweeney's cock still invading her mouth, she couldn't protest. So she swallowed it as best she could, but there were still remnants. He pulled his still-throbbing manhood out of her small mouth and pulled her back up to face him. _

_He wiped the remaining liquid off her chin with his index finger and brought it up to her eyes. She whimpered as he shoved his finger into her mouth. _

_She looked at him complete terror as he smiled darkly at her. He felt her small tongue circle his finger, licking the remaining juices off. More tears rolled down her face and onto Sweeney's hand. He pulled his finger out of her mouth and pushed her to the barber's chair._

_He shoved her down on the seat and said, "Do NOT move."_

_Nellie watched as he strode across the room, snatched his box of razors, and walked back. At first, she didn't know what he had grabbed. But when he got back, she realized._

"_Sweeney, please." she said, trying to press herself closer to the chair._

"_Now, Nellie, I'm just taking what you said into account. A pussy's good for six or seven at the most. Right?"_

_Her eyes widened as she comprehended what he meant. "Please. Sweeney, don't do this."_

"_You should be thanking me." Sweeney growled as he opened the box._

"_Thanking you?" Nellie demanded._

_Sweeney ignored her anger and said, "Yes."_

"_And why would I thank you?"_

"_Because at least I'm stretching you out a little." he said, smirking at her stupidity._

_Nellie tried to stammer out a response, but she screamed before she could when Sweeney shoved a razor into her tight little virgin hole. She groaned and sobbed as the silver handle stretched the sensitive skin so far it almost tore._

_Sweeney grinned at her pain as he shoved another razor inside her. She shrieked and convulsed with sobs._

"_Sweeney…" she managed to choke out between sobs. "Please….just….fuck me and…get it over with…"_

"_No, this is more fun." Sweeney answered simply as he shoved another razor in with the others. _

_She screamed again and started bawling. Tears streamed down her face like a waterfall and flooded her neck like a river. _

_Then Sweeney shoved two razors in at the same time, and Nellie tore. She screamed louder than ever before as Sweeney's razors were covered with blood. _

"_You stupid bitch!" Sweeney yelled as he yanked his razors out of her. "Don't even think about moving!" he snarled as he got up and stalked to his bathroom. He threw the razors in the sink and turned on the water._

_When the sink was full, he plugged the drain and walked back to Nellie. She was still on the chair, watching the door in fear of when he would come back. _

_He stalked over to the chair and pulled Nellie up by her arm. She whimpered as he turned her around and pushed her down so she was leaning over the chair. He put a hand on her back, making sure she couldn't get up, tangled his other hand in her hair, and said, "You want me to fuck you? Fine." as he plunged into her._

_She shrieked in pain, so loud it almost shook the room. People two blocks away could hear her scream. Sweeney grinned cruelly as she screamed and moaned. And he was only half in._

_He pushed the rest of him into her and she howled in agony. She bawled miserably and gasped for air as he began moving inside her. He pulled her hair, making her keep her head upright._

_He yanked on her hair as he growled, "You dirty little slut."_

_She whimpered through her sobs at his harsh words. He kept thrusting in and out until he was bored with it. He pulled himself put of her bloody, destroyed hole and pulled her back to her knees. _

"_Lick your blood off my cock." he snarled._

_She convulsed and shuddered as she started licking his blood-covered manhood. She tasted her blood and it repulsed her. She nearly threw up just thinking about it._

_He pushed himself into her mouth, gagging her even more. He pushed her head all the way to the base and held her there. She choked and sputtered. He smirked and pulled himself out of her mouth. She gasped for air and coughed as he pulled her to her feet. _

_He walked her to the side of the chair and bent her over the arm. He held her down and grabbed ahold of her hair once more before he plunged his humongous shaft into her anus. She groaned weakly, almost giving up to the pain, her voice ragged, hoarse, and fading from screaming and crying._

_She convulsed and sobbed silently as Sweeney continued to bury his cock into her dry hole. Sweeney let go of her hair and took his hand off her back and took her breasts into his hands. He pinched and squeezed her breasts, digging his nails into the pale, thin skin, until they started to bleed. Nellie just stood there and took it, sobbing silently._

_How could he do this to me?_ she thought to herself. _I do everything for him. I wash his clothes, cook his dinners. Hell, I even bake his victims into goddamn pies! Never again._

Sweeney thrust in and out of her, his cock covered in blood again. This wasn't as much fun without Nellie screaming and begging for mercy. She wasn't even a good fuck, even if she was a virgin.

He moved one of his hands from her breast and brought it down to her slit. He massaged it roughly and stuck his fingers into her. She gasped and whimpered as he began thrusting into her. It was much easier, now that he had broken her in.

He pulled his manhood out of her anus, leaving it gaping and stretched to the limit, just to plunge back into her again. He fucked her until he came into her ass. He moaned and thrust into her one last time.

He pulled out of her and pushed her to the floor. She turned over and looked up at him, nothing but hate in her eyes. She knew she couldn't say anything, or he would just hurt her more. So she just watched as he strode to the bathroom, grabbed a small towel, and, walking back out to Nellie, threw it on her stomach and said, "Clean yourself up. You disgust me." as he shamelessly flew out the door and down the stairs.

_Hey readers! I just wanted to let you know that anyone has any requests for stories, I would love to write them! If you have a request, just post it as a request or message me!_


End file.
